An Eternal Friend
by Kida Lee
Summary: Hall created a friend for the lonely Edward and dies by accident, leaving his creation with nothing but some items and a map to Suburbia. edited and 7th chapter added
1. 1 The Creation

I own nothing except this particular storyline. So there, no one's gonna see me in court.

-

CHAPTER 1: THE CREATION

-

As always, Doctor Hall returned to his lab after reading the newspaper and continued his project, his creation. It was almost finished. It could already talk, show emotions, think for itself and function otherwise like a human being.

The purpose for creating this "human", was to make an everlasting friend for the lonely Edward. Though everyone thought Edward -the man who had scissors for fingers- had died in a fight, Doctor Hall had his doubts. So many years had gone by when the people of Suburbia had driven the innocent and harmless Edward back to his castle up the hill, but nobody ever entered the castle again. Nobody had actually seen Edward's body, there was no real proof...

Doctor Hall hated the way the people had used Edward and then driven him back to where he came from, being alone once again. Doctor Hall wanted Edward to have someone to talk to, let him know that there was at least someone out there who would be there for him, always.

Doctor Hall had another purpose of creating the human. He wanted to fulfill what he thought Edward's greatest desire was: hands. And therefore, he placed the information about how to replace Edward's scissors with hands, into his creation's mind.

Doctor Hall wanted his creation to be just like what he had heard about Edward; innocent, honest and obedient, but more advanced. After he had seen how much he could learn his own creation, how much information it could store, Hall couldn't resist trying to give it as much information as he could find. Soon the proud doctor became obsessed by making something much better and more intelligent than the average human and simply forgot all about the reasons he had created his human in the first place.

Creating a female was already a challenge to Doctor Hall, but to make it even more intelligent than human-kind...!

Of course it was bound to fail. Doctor Hall looked proudly upon his creation as he put some sort of big iron ring around her neck, which had one wire to link to one of his machines. She blinked her grey eyes as she felt more information -this time about how to make all kinds of modern appliances, such as a TV or a computer, herself- reaching her mind. Because of her long black hair, which had to be braided to prevent it from getting stuck in one of the machines- her face seemed to be paler than it already was, though it wasn't as pale as Edward's face. She wore a black leather costume, somewhat similar to what Edward wore.

Doctor Hall held his coffee in his right-hand as he controlled the machine -where his creation was linked to- with his left. For a moment his thoughts wandered off, thinking about what his creation could be able of doing once it was finished. But wandering off became a fatal mistake. His machine began to overload. It wasn't until he heard little beeps that he fell back to reality. His eyes looked searching for a reason of what went wrong and in order to save his precious creation he had worked so hard on over the years, his fear of damaging it made him act in a hurry without considering that his next move would rule out every possibility of saving it. Instead of clear thinking and simply switch off the machine so it would be cut off from electricity, he moved his hand over every button of the machine, trying to shut it down. But because of his hasty moves, he accidentally let go of his cup of coffee. The cup hit the machine and spilled coffee all over it. It caused the machine to short-circuit. Doctor Hall wanted to remove his hands from the machine but it was already too late. He felt the electric shocks rush through his body, more and more. Much more than he could take...or his creation...

-

Hours went by in complete silence. His body lay next to hers on the cold floor, facing each other. His face was just as pale as hers. All he had worked on, his life-work, his pride, and at one point; his friend, he would never see her again. Nor would she him, not alive. Her grey eyes cried as she gazed upon his face. She knew he would never be able to see her again. Not even once, for he wasn't here anymore. Just his body.

More hours passed by. Then, finally, she sat up slowly, looking around. She noticed she was still wearing the iron ring around her neck. There was a wire attached to it and linked to the broken machine that had caused this upsetting situation.

She stood up, pulling at the wire to get it out of the machine. It came loose. She tried to get the wire loose from the ring and the ring off of her neck, but neither of it succeeded. She killed her attempts as her eyes went back to her creator lying down on the floor.

She wanted to cry out his name, to express her helplessly feeling in the hope of getting a respond, even though she knew he would never respond to anything again. She opened her mouth and cried out, but it wasn't his name she uttered. It were a bunch of sounds that made no sense. She tried again, and again, but the same thing happened over and over. No sensible words escaped her mouth, not one, just arbitrary sounds.

She then realized she didn't know how to speak anymore. Fear hit her when it became clear to her that a huge amount of information which was once stored in her mind, had disappeared. She wanted to run away from this situation, she wanted to hide, but knew it wouldn't change anything. It made her knees weak, not knowing what to do. She stepped back but tripped as a result of her fear and confusion…


	2. 2 First Contact

SHORT FLASHBACK:

…_She wanted to cry out his name, to express her helplessly feeling in the hope of getting a respond, even though she knew he would never respond to anything again. She opened her mouth and cried out, but it wasn't his name she uttered. It were a bunch of sounds that made no sense. She tried again, and again, but the same thing happened over and over. No sensible words escaped her mouth, not one, just arbitrary sounds._

_She then realized she didn't know how to speak anymore. Fear hit her when it became clear to her that a huge amount of information which was once stored in her mind, had disappeared. She wanted to run away from this situation, she wanted to hide, but knew it wouldn't change anything. It made her knees weak, not knowing what to do. She stepped back but tripped as a result of her fear and confusion…_

-

I own nothing except this particular storyline. So there, no one's gonna see me in court.

-

CHAPTER 2: FIRST CONTACT

-

Everything was checked; it took her two whole days to find out what she still knew. The reason for creating her was the strongest of her memories. The rest was either gone or somewhere in her mind. She had to go through it all to find out what she still had, for all of the remaining information which used to be stored so perfectly, was now completely disarranged.

It took her two days to get every bit of information she had left, back to its place, but she couldn't fill the gaps in her mind, because there wasn't anything to fill it with. Those gaps were a result of the electrocution. The information was erased due to the fact of the machine going haywire. Information had simply disappeared.

It took two days sitting completely still and rearranging her mind. Finally, when she was done, she stood up, knowing what she had to do. After all, it was what she was made for in the first place. She narrowed her dark eyes and looked in front of her, as if there was something written on the wall with tiny letters. She did see something, but it wasn't on the wall. It was inside her mind; a map to Suburbia.

She picked up some items, which were there on the wooden table in the corner from the beginning, to take with her on her journey that would take two days. Maybe one day if she wouldn't sleep. She didn't need to recharge, yet, anyway. Twenty-four hours of rest equaled six days of action for her. She always rested on a Sunday and seen as it was Thursday, there was no harm in keeping the move on without resting. She had already taken lots of time of this day to organize her mind, so moving on was a really good idea. It was getting dark soon anyway.

She put the items, consisting of the pair of hands for Edward and the tools needed to replace the scissors with hands, into a bag she would carry on her back during the trip.

She took one last look behind her, seeing Doctor Hall, her father, still lying there, right where he died. Because she didn't know what to do with him, she had left him, wanting to say how sorry she was about all that had happened, for she knew how hard he had worked on her. But again she realized she wasn't able to speak anymore. He wouldn't hear her anyhow.

She left with a guilty feeling, but also with pride. Proud to finally do what her creator always wanted her to do, though his obsession made him forget, and finally killed him.

-

Once outside, she kept thinking about Edward. What would he look like? She had a notion he would not be so much different from what she was, for they were both made.

Because she was too busy trying to picture Edward's face, she didn't notice the three guys and their two girlfriends standing by the car, looking suspicious. One of the guys, the tall blond, came closer to her.

"Hey you!" he called to her. "You have anything on you which we can use, darling?"

She kept walking, not hearing him call.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" the blond insisted.

"I guess she never even heard of the sunlight." the red-haired leaned against the color matching car. She was talking to her friend who agreed giggling.

"I see what you mean." she answered. "She is like, glowing in the dark." she laughed, referring to how pale the girl was.

"Jason! Leave her alone." the guy with the brown ponytail said to the blond who kept getting closer to the pale girl.

"I do whatever I want, Nino. You should now that by now." the blond answered with a grin.

The last guy, who had a piercing through his eyebrow laughed anxiously, knowing what his blond friend was about to do. "Get her Jase!" he encouraged him.

"Shove it, Max." Nino warned him but couldn't get him to stop chuckling so he hit him once at the back of his head.

"Hey!" Max called out annoyed and rubbed his head.

"Are you gonna answer my question or should I kick it out of you?" Jason shoved her a bit.

She scared by the sudden movement and looked up, wondering what it was that hit her. She gazed in the dark-blue eyes of the tall blond.

"Well?" Jason drew his pocket-knife.

She backed up as he made the sharp point touch her chin.

"Give me all you got." he pointed at her backpack with his other hand, but she refused. She needed it to help a friend, so there was no way she could give it to someone else.

"I said: give it to me." Jason grabbed the iron ring around her neck and pulled her close to him, making her gasp in fear. "Now." he hissed.

"Jason, that's enough!" Nino interfered, pulling the blond away from the girl.

"Hey, whattaya think you're doin'?" Jason called out offended.

"One of the rules of this gang is: we do not steal anything from women." Nino cleared out.

"Bullshit man!" Jason obviously disagreed.

"Is it? Let's see if you still feel the same way when I throw you out, boy."

"I'm no boy, and you can't do that to me."

"Watch me." Nino threatened.

"O yea? I wouldn't call that over there a gang anyway." Jason pointed his knife at the rest around the car.

"I don't think your friend Max told you all the details yet, cuz 'that over there', isn't even half of my gang. It's early, the rest is still on their way for the meeting. Check with Max before you open your mouth and say stuff that aren't true. Because this is your first day here, I'll go easy on you, but don't think you're an official member, yet."

"Whatever." Jason said, walking back to the red car.

Nino turned to the girl." You ok?" he asked.

She was still shocked but nodded.

"What is your name?"

She cast down her eyes. She didn't have a name, nor could she tell him that.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Nino tried.

She looked up again and shook her head firmly.

"Well, whoever you are, I'm sorry he scared you, but it won't happen again." Nino said it with a tone in his voice that almost made it sound professionally.

She nodded once in a "never mind" way and walked on, faster now, to make up for the time she had lost.

The situation she had found herself in just a few seconds ago confused her. Were all people so mean to each other? But the guy with the ponytail helped her, though he handled the blond quite roughly. They were all so different from each other.

She knew she had much to learn about people, but she would learn it on her way to Edward…right?


	3. 3 Too Different

SHORT FLASHBACK:

_…Nino turned to the girl." You ok?" he asked._

_She was still shocked but nodded._

_"What is your name?"_

_She cast down her eyes. She didn't have a name, nor could she tell him that._

_"What? Cat got your tongue?" Nino tried._

_She looked up again and shook her head firmly._

_"Well, whoever you are, I'm sorry he scared you, but it won't happen again." Nino said it with a tone in his voice that almost made it sound professionally._

_She nodded once in a "never mind" way and walked on, faster now, to make up for the time she had lost._

_The situation she had found herself in just a few seconds ago confused her. Were all people so mean to each other? But the guy with the ponytail helped her, though he handled the blond quite roughly. They were all so different from each other. _

_She knew she had much to learn about people, but she would learn it on her way to Edward…right?..._

-

I own nothing except this particular storyline. So there, no one's gonna see me in court.

-

CHAPTER 3: TOO DIFFERENT

-

She had walked all night and saw the moon make place for the sun. She watched some people getting out of their homes and into their cars to be on their way to the last workday before the weekend, while others were simply walking their dogs or went jogging. While the sun was climbing higher, more and more people got outside. It fascinated her to see so many different people. She had a hard time not to notice all those humans. There were so many and not one was the same as the other. It should have been nothing to her, but the seeing these humans alive instead of in a picture like she was used to, made her curious and slowed her down.

"Hey! Give it back, it's mine!" she heard a small boy say. Another boy of the same height stood opposite him.

"No it's not! You stole this from me!" the second boy replied angry.

She couldn't help but to stare at the two kids in the backyard, arguing about a toy when a woman came out of the house.

"Will you two keep it down." she ordered.

"But he stole army-man!" the second boy called out.

"I did not! It's mine and I want it back!" the first boy protested.

The pale girl noticed a huge resemblance between the three of them. The two boys seemed identical to each other. Both had the exact same face, only one of them had a small scar underneath his right eye. And both had the exact same eyes as the woman. They had to belong to each other. What was that word again? Doctor Hall had taught her that word once, but what was it again? Famly? Fimaly? Family! That was it! Family! These three were family. The boys were sisters, no…brothers! And the woman was their mother!

Her heart made a little jump out of joy because of remembering this bit of knowledge and she quickly placed the information where it belonged. This was great! All of the information that she thought was lost, was still somewhere inside her mind, and could be triggered by experiences such as this! She felt so happy knowing that she didn't have to feel so guilty anymore about losing a lot of information Doctor Hall had stored so perfectly. All of it was still there, just certain experiences away.

"Both of you stop it, right now." the woman demanded and looked at the second boy: "Mikey, you share with your brother and Jake," she looked at the first boy: "Stop stealing." then the woman noticed the girl by their fence.

"Who is that, mommy?" the first boy asked.

"And why is she wearing those weird clothes?" the second boy added.

"Excuse me?" the woman ignored her two sons and gazed at the abnormal pale girl. "Can I help you?"

She shook her head once.

"Then what is the problem?" the woman asked annoyed. It was bad enough to have someone snooping around like that, but this girl looked like she was carrying a disease or something. The woman didn't receive an answer so she commanded her sons to go back inside the house and get their father.

-

"Daddy?" Mikey found his father in his study-room. "There is an alien outside our backyard and mommy wants you to come and look."

His father gave his son a puzzled look and decided to go to his wife. "Stay here." he said to both the boys.

"David." the mother saw her husband coming outside. He saw the abnormal pale girl behind their knee-high fence.

"Call the police, Madeline." he whispered to his wife and slowly stepped closer to the girl. His wife hurried back in the house.

A few neighbors had witnessed this and kept watching this scene out of curiosity.

"Hello." the man had short brown hair and was wearing blue jeans and a matching blouse. "My name is David. Can I help you with something?"

She smiled kindly and shook her head.

"Are you sure?" he talked to her as if she was a complete retard.

She simply nodded and walked on, but he stopped her.

He wanted to grab her by her arm, but he thought the same thing as his wife: What if she had a disease and it was contagious? He pulled his hand back. "Wait." he said, making her stay until the police would arrive.

She stopped obediently and looked at him, curious.

"Who are you?"

She pointed at her mouth and shook her head again, making clear she could not pronounce any words.

"Can you write it down, then?" David asked.

For a moment she wondered why she never thought of that before. She nodded with enthusiasm, finally having something to communicate with.

"Come here." David opened the fence, allowing her to enter their yard. "Wait right here, I'll go get you some paper." he went back into the house as the strange girl patiently waited for his return.

-

"The police will be here soon." his wife followed him through the house. "What are you doing with that?" she saw him grabbing a pen and a little notebook.

"Stay in the house." David answered and went back out, giving the girl, who was still waiting, the pen and the notebook. "Write it down."

She looked confused in his eyes, not knowing what to write.

"Who are you?" he asked and pointed at the notebook. "Write it down." he said as if he had read her thoughts.

She began to write: _-I have no name.-_

David read it and asked: "What do you mean?"

Again she made the pen touch the paper: -_It was never given to me.-_

"Don't you have any parents?"

_-I had a father.-_

"Had?"

_-He died yesterday.-_

David found this very odd. A girl whose father died yesterday was odd enough. And he supposedly never given her a name. What about the mother? This girl was too pale for her own good and why couldn't she speak? Perhaps as a result of some kind of trauma or a shock because her father died so suddenly. Maybe she ran away from home? "Where do you come from?"

She hesitated but wrote: -_I do not know the name of the place.-_

"How can you not know the name of the place where you grew up?"

-_It is never told to me, or maybe it is lost somewhere inside my memory like many other things.-_

"Lost inside your memory?" this was getting weirder every second.

She nodded.

"Where you in an accident?"

She nodded again._ -I must go now.- _she wrote, wanting to give him his pen and notebook back but the man refused.

"Where to?" he asked.

_-A friend. I must carry this out as soon as possible.-_

More neighbors had gathered around, all wondering who this weird looking girl was.

She gave back his two belongings and walked away.

"Carry out? Carry out what?" David asked, following her. "Stop." he ordered but she couldn't. Though Doctor Hall had made her obedient, he also had given her priorities. And her number one priority was get to Edward, no big distractions.

"I said stop." David grabbed the wire attached to the thick iron ring around her neck.

She widened her eyes in shock and feared for what he might do.

"Please, the police will arrive any moment now. They will take you to the hospital where they can take care of you." David explained.

She didn't need to go to the hospital. She wanted to reach Suburbia before tomorrow morning.

A car came around the corner. She recognized the car from pictures Doctor Hall had once showed her. He said that the police were good men, but the man holding her said they were going to take her to the hospital. She refused to go there. She placed her hand on his, making him retrieve his.

"Don't touch me! You're diseased!" he called out afraid of getting infected and stepped back.

The moment he let go of her was the moment she ran away. As fast as she could.


	4. 4 Chased & Lost

SHORT FLASHBACK:

_…"I said stop." David grabbed the wire attached to the thick iron ring around her neck._

_She widened her eyes in shock and feared for what he might do._

_"Please, the police will arrive any moment now. They will take you to the hospital where they can take care of you." David explained._

_She didn't need to go to the hospital. She wanted to reach Suburbia before tomorrow morning._

_A car came around the corner. She recognized the car from pictures Doctor Hall had once showed her. He said that the police were good men, but the man holding her said they were going to take her to the hospital. She refused to go there. She placed her hand on his, making him retrieve his._

_"Don't touch me! You're diseased!" he called out afraid of getting infected and stepped back._

_The moment he let go of her was the moment she ran away. As fast as she could…_

-

I own nothing except this particular storyline. So there, no one's gonna see me in court.

-

CHAPTER 4: CHASED AND LOST

-

The policeman chased her. The driver's mate rolled down his window and called to her: "Halt!"

She didn't listen out of fear to be taken to the hospital. It would slow down her journey so she kept running, taking a quick look at the map in her mind. Only a few more feet and she would enter a forest.

There it was! She could already see it.

"Step on it, man! We're gonna lose her if she enters the woods."

"You wanna drive?" the driver asked annoyed by his partner.

"No need for it now, is it? She's already in. Stop the car, Alex. I'll follow her."

"I'm right behind you!"

Both man stepped out of the car and ran into the forest in the hope of even finding the girl. This was the forest known for it's darkness, even in daylight.

After several minutes of running and searching without having any trace of the pale girl, the police-men gave up and returned to their car.

"Dammit." Alex hit the car with his fist.

"Relax, man. Do you have any idea how big this forest is? We'll just drive around it and pick her up wherever she comes out." his partner suggested, thinking it was a good idea.

"And how do you know where she's gonna come out?"

"I don't, that's why we call for back-up."

"I don't know, I mean, she didn't really do anything wrong." Alex tried.

"Didn't you see how pale she was? The woman who called could be right. What if she really has a disease? I sure don't want to be infected with that. Therefore we will all be better off, knowing she's behind plastic and surrounded by doctors, if you know what I mean."

"She could really run for a sick person, Tim. Ever thought about that?" Alex pointed out, then started exaggerating the whole situation...just in case… "Being that pale isn't human, if you catch my drift."

"…Sooo…?" Tim persuaded Alex to please tell on, because he didn't get it.

"If we catch her, and she is what I think she is, we'll be rich."

"And what is she, according to you?" Tim had a hard time following his partner.

"You know, something from up above." Alex said.

"Oh please. She ain't no friggin' alien, Alex. Get that thought out of your head."

"Fine." Alex sighed, thinking his idea about the girl was still pretty neat. "We'll go back and talk to the people who saw her, see if they know more. But we cannot risk a remotely diseased person running around, so we must warn surrounding villages to keep their eyes open, agreed?"

"Agreed."

-

She kept running as if she was being hunted by monsters. It was difficult to see where she was going because the many trees keeping the sunlight from getting in their realm.

Of course the most predictable thing happened. Especially now she ran through darkness without paying much attention to the obstacles in front of her, never mind she couldn't really see them because of the speed she ran with. Because of fear for what was behind her, she ran right into a thick branch in front of her, making her bounce back and fall on the floor. She sat up fast and wrapped both her arms around her ribs, trying to catch her breath which got knocked out of her when she hit the branch. It was so painful, she groaned and a tear slid unwillingly down her cheek. She barely noticed it and was dimly aware of the bright light which entered the forest not too far from where she sat. She breathed heavily, concentrating on slowing it down. It took several seconds but she finally succeeded. She could still feel the pain, but not as much as it started with.

She tried focus on the source of the light and saw it was coming out of an opening in the forest. But how was this possible? Her map showed her she would be in the forest much longer than this if she wanted to go to Suburbia! She must have taken a wrong turn somewhere, but she couldn't go back. It was much too dark to see where she took the wrong direction. The map only showed her the way to go to get to Suburbia, no more. And now that she was off track, the map was no use anymore.

She was lost. She tried not to panic. She had to find some other way to get to Edward. But what way was there?

Though the pain of hitting the branch and the fall afterwards was still pretty hard to handle, she managed to get up and walking. After a while the pain disappeared little by little as she walked out of the forest and on the street once again.

The houses here were different from what she had seen back where she met David. Here they were much bigger and detached. Some of them were stores, others were bars.

Again she saw lots of people, but these weren't really regarding her as weird. It made her wonder, but it was very reassuring. She simply kept walking, not knowing where she was going.

-

She could already admire a few stars and saw lesser people on the streets. They had all disappeared into their homes. The only ones she did see, had just returned from work. Then she saw a group of teenagers walking across the street. They obviously saw her too, because they came her way.


	5. 5 Too Different II

SHORT FLASHBACK:

…_She could already admire a few stars and saw lesser people on the streets. They had all disappeared into their homes. The only ones she did see, had just returned from work. Then she saw a group of teenagers walking across the street. They obviously saw her too, because they came her way…_

-

I own nothing except this particular storyline. So there, no one's gonna see me in court.

-

CHAPTER 5: TOO DIFFERENT PartII

-

Two boys and two girls. They were all wearing dark clothes and they were coming her way. She could also make out that their hair was a different color from what she had seen so far. It was either deep-red, purple or black.

"You must be new here, no?" the girl with the long red hair said. She seemed very spontaneous. "Yea, you must be. We know everybody here and everybody knows us. And by the way, you've got a cool outfit, girl." she checked out the girl's clothes. "So I'm Ivella and this is Sharon," she pointed at the black-haired girl, "Chris," she put her hand on the shoulder of the guy with the black spikes, "and T.J." she pointed at the guy with the short deep-purple hair.

She just smiled, noticing Sharon was the smallest among them, Chris the tallest.

"So, who are you and what made you come here? Maybe we can hang out for a while if you like." Ivella suggested. "That is, if your mother didn't put you on a curfew."

She made the same gesture she did back where she met David. She brought her fingers to her lips and shook her head. But then she pretended to have a pen and started writing something on her hand, making clear she could write.

"T.J., do you have a pen or something?" Sharon asked, the only one in the group who understood what the girl was trying to tell.

"I have one." Chris said and handed Sharon what she asked for.

"Anyone got a piece of paper?" Sharon asked.

"Well, I have something here." T.J. said and got a little notebook out of his pocket. "This what you want?"

"You have a notebook on you? For real?" Ivella wondered. "Why?"

"Cuz. Non of your business." T.J. said somewhat annoyed by Ivella's curiosity.

"Let me see what you've written in it." Ivella tried to get the notebook from T.J., but he grabbed it back.

"It'll do." Sharon ended the little argument between T.J. and Ivella. She took the notebook from T.J. and gave both the pen and the notebook to the girl. "So you can't talk at all?" she wanted to know.

_-I know the words. I can hear them inside my head, I just cannot pronounce any of them. I still have my voice though.- _she wrote and let all four of them read it.

"If you have a voice, then why can't you just repeat the words you hear in your head?" Chris asked, thinking it was that simple.

_-I do not know how to use my tongue or my mouth.- _

"Can't you say something like: paper?" Chris wondered.

_-I am willing to learn.-_

"So what about a name? What will we call you?" Ivella finally asked.

-_Whatever you like.-_

"Just give us your name." T.J. said a bit annoyed. He was never into those mystery kind of people.

_-I can't.-_

"Why not?" Ivella asked.

-_I have no name.-_

"You have no name?" Ivella explained.

She shook her head.

"Why not?"

_-I was never given one.-_

"How is that possible? Everyone's got a name. Where're you from?" Chris asked. He found the whole situation rather weird. He got more suspicious every second.

_-I don't know the name of the place. Don't know this place either. Could you tell me where I am, please?-_

Ivella gazed at her friends. They all shared the same puzzled and worried look.

"Well, I think the police is better to take care of you from here on. I mean, do you even know where you are going to?" Ivella wanted to know.

-_I'm on my way to Suburbia.-_ she wrote, not comfortable to where the subject was going.

"But that's miles from here. Especially now they have closed down the road. You have to take the long route to get there. It'll take you at least two days on foot." Sharon pointed out.

Two more days? Let's see, it was Friday night, now. Add two more days and that'll be… Sunday night before she would reach Edward. Saturday night if she would keep walking without resting. _-Do you think you can draw me a map?-_

"I believe I can. My aunt lives there. We go to Suburbia on holidays, so I know the way." T.J. said. "But what's your business there?"

-_I have to get something to a friend before Sunday.-_

"It will be Sunday when you arrive, girl." T.J. laughed.

-_Will you draw me a map, T.J?-_

"Sure, give me the pen and I'll draw you a map on the notebook." T.J. said.

She gave him the pen and paper. While T.J. drew the map, Chris noticed the wire hanging beside her body. At first he thought it was just part of her clothing, but when he looked closer he knew it couldn't be. It was too complicated for it to be a simple rope around her neck. The end seemed to be cut off or something. When he looked at her neck, he saw the red scratches. She must've tried to get the ring off her neck, but why did she had it in the first place? Did she escape? If so, from _what_? Was she a fugitive? If so, what has she done to get a ring around her _neck_?

Chris couldn't resist the question entering his mind: "So, what's with the leash?" he asked her without shame.

She gazed at him in surprise and touched the ring around her neck. The memory of her inventor entered her mind. She really missed the old man. Especially in these kinds of situations. What was she to do? Chris seemed pretty aggressive.

"Chris, don't." Sharon spoke softly so the girl wouldn't hear, but she did.

"I think she's hiding something, Sharon. And I would like to know what. Wanna know something else? I believe she is lying too. She can speak." Chris grabbed the map right under T.J.'s nose he was still drawing and crossed his arms and then turned to the girl. "I refuse to give you the map until you tell me what's really going on." he said.

She reached for the map but Chris waved her hand away from it.

"No." he said. "You tell us first."

"Chris, give me the damn map, man." T.J. demanded.

But Chris refused to give anyone anything before he got some answers.


	6. 6 Back on Track

SHORT FLASHBACK:

_…Chris couldn't resist the question entering his mind: "So, what's with the leash?" he asked her without shame._

_She gazed at him in surprise and touched the ring around her neck. The memory of her inventor entered her mind. She really missed the old man. Especially in these kinds of situations. What was she to do? Chris seemed pretty aggressive._

_"Chris, don't." Sharon spoke softly so the girl wouldn't hear, but she did._

_"I think she's hiding something, Sharon. And I would like to know what. Wanna know something else? I believe she is lying too. She can speak." Chris grabbed the map right under T.J.'s nose he was still drawing and crossed his arms and then turned to the girl. "I refuse to give you the map until you tell me what's really going on." he said._

_She reached for the map but Chris waved her hand away from it._

_"No." he said. "You tell us first."_

_"Chris, give me the damn map, man." T.J. demanded._

_But Chris refused to give anyone anything before he got some answers…_

-

I own nothing except this particular storyline. So there, no one's gonna see me in court.

-

CHAPTER 6: BACK ON TRACK

-

Chris grabbed the wire and forced her to speak. "I know you can!" he called out.

She scared. Humans were not what the books said they were, what Doctor Hall had told her. Humans were not trustworthy at all. They were actually very unreliably. At first they seemed nice, but they quickly evolved into her enemies in just seconds. It made her feel very confused and uncertain.

Chris started yanking the wire. "Tell me!"

"No!" she shouted, surprising even herself. She jumped backwards, but Chris pulled her back by the wire. He grabbed the ring around her neck to pull her even closer.

"I knew it." he said. "You _are_ lying."

She shook her head, trying to make clear she wasn't at all.

"You just said: 'no'." Chris said back.

She didn't say 'no'. She just shouted out, because Chris scared her so much; it simply sounded like a 'no'. For a second she even fooled herself by believing that she could speak again. She felt a short moment of happiness, even though this situation wasn't exactly a reason for being happy at all. For that short moment she thought she had her speech back, but when she wanted to defend herself by speech, she proved to herself that she still wasn't able to by just making all kinds of sounds, realizing there were no words coming out.

"Chris, come on man. Let her go." Ivella said both annoyed as freaked out by Chris' attitude.

Chris refused to listen to his friend.

"You better let her go, Chris." T.J. gave it a shot and grabbed the map back in one swift move. "She's going to Suburbia. Her purpose there is non of our business. Let her go." he put his hand on Chris' shoulder as a warning.

Slowly Chris removed his grip from the ring and loosened his other hand around the wire, but kept his eyes fixated on hers.

"Chris." T.J. said with a firm voice.

Finally Chris let go of her completely. T.J. handed her the map and said: "You better go."

She nodded once as to say: 'thank you', and turned to leave.

"Wait." Sharon said. "Take the pen with you. Then there is at least one way you can express yourself."

"You believe her?" Chris asked Sharon, but she simply ignored him and continued:

"One more thing girl. Think of a name until you get to your friend. He or she will probably know your true one. But until then, it's easier for other people to call you by a name. See my point?"

She nodded and wrote down a name on another page in the notebook.

"Rlaza?" Sharon asked disapproving. "Well, you've proven that you have trouble with words, that's for sure.." she laughed.

"Sure she did." Chris muttered sarcastic. He still didn't believe her. Little attention seeker.

"What about 'Sally'?" Ivella suggested.

"Nah, that doesn't really suit her." Sharon disagreed.

"Does that really matter?" T.J. asked, annoyed by the fact the two girls were about to argue over a name.

"Well, maybe 'Lico'?" Ivella asked.

"Are you even sure that's a name?" Sharon doubted.

"Then you try to come up with one." Ivella said.

"Clover." Sharon said.

"Oh, and I guess that suits her?" Ivella said in sarcasm.

"For God's sake, give her a name and let her be on her way." T.J. interrupted.

"Rainu?" Sharon asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Ivella disagreed.

"We'll call her 'Sam' and leave it with that." T.J. sighed annoyed by the two girls.

"That's more for a guy, don't you think?" Ivella obviously found the name 'Sam' off limits.

"I don't care. Her name is Sam." T.J. said.

"Then at least call her Sammy." Sharon added.

"Fine." T.J. grabbed the pen and wrote the name down in the notebook, then gave it back to her. "It says: 'Sammy'. It will be your name from now on, so when people ask you, you won't have to say you were never given one, cuz that just raises too many questions."

"As if her appearance alone doesn't raise any questions." Chris muttered.

T.J. pretended not to hear Chris and continued. "Now, you better go before these two girls start changing your name again." he smiled at her.

She smiled back a bit shyly and thanked them all, even Chris, in her own way (nodding) and left with a new map and her own name.

Sammy was again on her way to Edward, she was back on track…


	7. To my GREAT reviewers

To ALL my GREAT reviewers!

* * *

Oh wow! I must say thank you all for reviewing and saying you would like to read more even after I updated ages ago! 

I appreciate you guys so much for still reviewing after so long!

* * *

To thank you for it, I'll be redoing An Eternal Friend so I can get those little mistakes out and go on with the story already. 

But one thing though: School… Right now, I'm really busy so I'll do my best squeezing the story in every free minute I have.

So don't you worry! The story will finally be updated! It may not be very soon, but it I'll do my best to have at least one chapter added this year!

* * *

Again: THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!

* * *

Love, 

Kida Lee


	8. 7 Words and Running

Note: Chapter 1-6 are edited. Now there's more feelings and it's a bit easier to get in the story...I think. Enjoy!

* * *

SHORT FLASHBACK:

_…"We'll call her 'Sam' and leave it with that." T.J. sighed annoyed by the two girls._

_"That's more for a guy, don't you think?" Ivella obviously found the name 'Sam' off limits._

_"I don't care. Her name is Sam." T.J. said._

_"Then at least call her Sammy." Sharon added._

_"Fine." T.J. grabbed the pen and wrote the name down in the notebook, then gave it back to her. "It says: 'Sammy'. It will be your name from now on, so when people ask you, you won't have to say you were never given one, cuz that just raises too many questions."_

"_As if her appearance alone doesn't raise any questions." Chris muttered._

_T.J. pretended not to hear Chris and continued. "Now, you better go before these two girls start changing your name again." he smiled at her._

_She smiled back a bit shyly and thanked them all, even Chris, in her own way (nodding) and left with a new map and her own name._

_Sammy was again on her way to Edward, she was back on track..._

-

I own nothing except this particular storyline. So there, no one's gonna see me in court.

-

CHAPTER 7: WORDS AND RUNNING…

-

Because of the experiences from the moment she stepped outside, until the moment she was given a name, she encountered several humans. And those encounters were enough for her wanting to avoid every one of them. She got so confused by those humans. They kept scaring her; making her uncertain of what to expect.

At first they seem nice and willing to help, but the next they're the enemy. However, there were some who actually tried to help her. Some like Ivella, or Sharon, T.J. and the second guy she met; Nino. He had helped her away from Jason; the boy with the knife, who wanted all of her belongings.

But she hadn't forgotten about the police. They were scaring her the most with their loud sounding cars and their intimidating uniforms. They were not what her father said they were. The didn't want to help her. According to this man, the father of the twin brothers, the police would've taken her to the hospital. But that's not where she had to go. Why didn't they understand? If she would've been taken to the hospital, it would slow her down and she would never be with Edward before Sunday.

Humans were a mystery to her.

She promised herself no more distractions. Just one priority and one only; get to Edward before Sunday morning and avoid any human contact.

-

So she walked on, holding the notebook with the map in it, in her hands. Again she could admire the moon and stars above her. Only clouds hid them, now and then. But that was fine by her, as long as she had enough light to see the map. And if the moon an stars weren't able to provide her with that, there were enough streetlights she could turn to.

'It's Friday night.' she thought. She took another look up and felt something small touching her nose. She closed her eyes in reflex and stepped back. What was that?

She moved her hand up to her nose and touched it. It felt cold and wet. She knew what this was. It was called water!

More and more of those silly wet drops came falling from the sky. She smiled as she felt the drops tickling her neck and noticed how the drops fell faster and faster. There was another name for water that came from the sky. But what was that again? She couldn't reach the word for it. The word was still lost inside her head. Her smile died away when she realized that not even the experience of falling water could trigger her memory. So much for her trigger-theory.

She gazed up as if the clouds would tell her the name for the falling water, but the silence in her head was tormenting her. If nothing would remind her of this particular word…then, would more words be…gone?

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, sighing once to relieve her from confusion, but it wouldn't help.

Maybe, just maybe Edward could help her when…Edward! She got once again distracted. How could she ever reach Edward in time if there was just too much to see in this strange world? Humans, cars, falling water, the moon and stars, the beautiful sun and much, much more!

'No, stop it. I have to move. No distractions, concentrate.'

-

Sammy could concentrate all the way to Saturday morning. She walked down the street when suddenly she heard voices calling out: "It's her! I swear it's her! Haven't you seen the news this morning?"

Sammy looked behind her. There were humans and they were clearly talking about her. They glared in her direction. And what was this with the 'news'? Another voice added. This one more silent.

"The girl that was spotted spying in the village nearby. She was chased down the woods, but they never got her."

"O yea, the diseased one. Look at how pale she is."

"Let's get her."

"Are you insane? If she really is sick, then what are the odds you get it? Just call the police."

'The police!' Sammy thought in shock.

"Let them know she's here and let them deal with it. Gimme your phone."

Sammy waited no longer. She ran as fast as she could away from them, but they seemed to chase her. Sammy kept running…

* * *

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I added another chapter, hoping you guys start reading again.Maybe I didn't make my own deadline, but hey, it's there. Hope you like it.

**phantom of the rock era**: Hope you like the new chapter. This last chapter is for especially, because you _made_ me add another chapter ;D

**geckogirl**: "I cant believe i didnt read this before now. i mean never saw it...its beautiful. i know you wont update because i have given you a review but i love how you have imagened a story that makes sense and is different then most edward scissorhands fiction.you didnt just use some relative of kim's but you have made a character that would make the author of edward scissorhands proud. i do realy wish you would update and share more of your story with all edward scissorhands fans."

This is like the BEST review I've ever gotten! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! So, chapter 8 is gonna be written for you!

**dopey**: Hi! Haven't spoken to you in a while, but thanks anyway. Hope to hear from you soon.

**opi666**: I'm glad you like it. I thought that particular scene would kinda get people upset somehow, but I'm glad it doesn't.

**Rood-Roosje**: Thank you! I hope you'll like the new chapter.

**Angel of death**: I hope you'll keep reading eventhough I can't write that much anymore. Thank you for your support!

**Nyltiak**: Oh God no! Not the monkies of insanity! I haven't seen them yet so thank you for giving me some time :)

**Vicious Death**: "A female partner is what Ed needs" Agreed! And guess what happens next? ;P

**Tuesday Mourning:** LOL! What if. One number added every new baby. Wow that's sad :D

**MaskedScissorDoll**: "This is impressive. Probably the best Edward fic to be posted yet. You have a few spots where you're missing a word or something, but other than that, absolutely perfect." Yes! Thank you! I love gettingthese kinds ofreviews! Thank you again!

-

**_AND THANK YOU EVERYONE ELSE FOR REVIEWING!_**

BTW: **Suzuka Blade**: Thank you for the Edward plushie!


End file.
